Papeles
by TheMiracleGurl
Summary: Relajada, sonriente y eficaz. Esas eran tus cualidades hasta el día donde le tiraste los papeles al rostro en un ataque de histeria. One-shot; LectorxPersonaje.


**Papeles**

 _Relajada, sonriente y eficaz. Esas eran tus cualidades hasta el día donde le tiraste los papeles al rostro en un ataque de histeria. Oneshot LectorxPersonaje._

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Malas palabras, algo de _OCC_ (Out Of Character).

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano**

* * *

 **Papeles.**

Habías terminado arrojándole la pila de papeles en el rostro. Estabas furiosa, con sueño y hambrienta; no habías dormido en toda la noche por hacer el maldito reporte y siquiera habías tomado desayuno por revisar si esta todo en orden. En estos momentos dabas fuertes pasos por el pasillo fulminando a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

¿La razón? Fácil, Squalo poco menos y te corta la cabeza con su espada por una estupidez que había hecho Bel, como si tuvieras que ver con eso, y como siempre aguantaste con una sonrisa toda la reprimenda. Para cuando acabo con uno de los típicos "Vroi", le extendiste todo el papeleo con una amabilidad casi ridícula.

— _Aquí esta el informe de la-_

— _Esta mal, hazlo de nuevo._

 _Ni siquiera lo había mirado y poco menos que te lo arrojo en el rostro desviando la mirada. Fue hay cuando todo tu mal humor explotó. Daba lo mismo si estabas frente a Xanxus, Levi y Lussuria. Trataste de reprimir tus impulsos con una sonrisa, después de todo no querías que te vieran como una histérica._

— _Pero capitán ni siquiera miró el-_

— _¡Vroi! ¡¿Qué no entiendes mocosa?! ¡Hazlo otra-!_

 _No termino, por que fue hay cuando todo el folio de papel le impactó en el rostro. Se quedó mirándote con cierta incredulidad mientras trataba de asimilar la situación. Xanxus alzó la mirada mientras Levi observaba la escena con la boca abierta._

— _¡Pues, puedes ir moviendo tu asqueroso trasero para desgastarte lo poco y nada que tienes de sesos en hacer el bastardo informe que no eres capaz de hacer por ser tan nenasa!_ — _g_ _ritaste furiosa mientras te acercabas al chico de cabello blanco peligrosamente, le tomaste del cuello y lo miraste directo al rostro_ — _. No voy a hacer tu trabajo de mierda._

 _Y lo soltaste, saliste de la oficina del líder del Varia dando un fuerte portazo. El ambiente quedo en silencio mientras Squalo no terminaba de salir de su estado de conmoción, ni siquiera Xanxus podía salir de la incredulidad._

Ahora estabas escondida en el jardín, más precisamente, detrás de un frondoso arbusto. Era tarde para arrepentirte y temer por tu vida. Tu capitán iba a matarte.

— Aquí estas.

Diste un salto antes de voltearte con rapidez... Agradeciste a dios que era Fran.

— Me diste un susto enorme —falseaste una sonrisa, el peliverde te miró con su seriedad de siempre.

— Por aquí _taichou._

Por más que trataste de frenar al ilusionista, este no dejó de llamar a tu verdugo. A los pocos segundos apareció Squalo con una mueca molesta en el rostro. Fran se retiró y el capitán de estrategia te quedó mirando sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, te se asustaste y te disculpaste con una tonta risita mientras te rascabas la cabeza.

— Levántate —ordenó. Tragaste saliva antes de obedecer a la orden.

Te pusiste de pie con lentitud exagerada sin que Squalo te despegara la vista de encima. Para cuando estuviste de pie ni siquiera tuviste tiempo de reaccionar cuando el de largo cabello blanco te jaló hacia si para posesionarse de sus labios en un beso ardiente de deseo. No correspondiste inmediatamente al contacto debido a la estupefacción y solo comenzaste a mover sus labios cuando Squalo mordió los tuyos. Sentías como una mano se colocaba tras tu nuca y hacia presión hacia el rostro del espadachín, mientras que la otra estaba prácticamente enlazaba tu espalda para que no pudieras moverte.

Tu mente aún estaba confusa, no entendías absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba, pensabas que Squalo estaba...

Sentiste como te recostaba en el piso y se colocaba sobre ti para seguirte besando de esa manera tan deliciosa y estremecedora. Le miraste a los ojos en cuanto Squalo se detuvo por una milésima de segundo antes de abalanzarse contra tu cuello, estaban nublados por una pasión oscura.

— S-Squalo.

Trataste de llamarlo para que se detuviera, pero fue imposible. Soltaste un ligero gemido en cuanto empezó a desabrocharte la chaqueta y así poder acariciarte por encima de la ropa; sentías como la lujuria del espadachín empezaba a consumirte, pero si seguían a ese ritmo...

— Odio cuando te portas como una santa —la voz ronca y el aliento en tu cuello te hicieron extremar por completo. Squalo alzó la vista para poder mirarte, frunció los labios en desaprobación—. Y vuelves a lo mismo... ¡Maldición! ¡¿Quieres sacar esa estúpida mueca de tu rostro?!

Y se levanto, para abandonar el lugar. Quedaste con el rostro sonrojado y tirada en el piso.

¿Qué había sido eso?

* * *

 _Bueno este one-shot va dedicado a mi atún personal que esta de cumpleaños hoy. ¡Feliz cumple!_

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
